What We Are Living For
by DarlinnDotDotDot
Summary: Set before Jack and Ianto were an item so I could put them together myself! This is therapy so I can forget Ianto died he was adorable and my favourite! XD Janto fluff. Rating for later on!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is set before Jack and Ianto were even going out during the series. I hated CoE so… I've decided that I'll make Torchwood my way (I.e. Janto-filled)**

___________________________________________________________________

_Stupid, stupid, stupid_ Ianto thought to himself, feeling the blood rush to his face as he uttered something inaudible.

"Cheat! Not an acceptable answer! This is Truth or Dare… not 'Mumble-something-quietly-to-get-them-off-my-back or Humiliate myself!'" Jack smirked at him, twisting slightly in his chair with his legs on his desk

"Well, why should he tell you about that!?" Toshiko giggled, feeling Ianto's embarrassment

"The size of his… y'know just so happens to be an interesting subject!" Jack was grinning broadly, his cheeks were tinted slightly pink, yet they went unnoticed due to Ianto being crimson.

"No, it's not!" Owen protested

Jack shrugged, "How about a different question then, Yan?"

"I-I… can I go home?" Ianto seemed desperate and looked so totally embarrassed Jack gave him a quick hug and let him leave.

"Hey, Rhi." Ianto sighed into the phone

"Hi, Yan! What's wrong?" Rhiannon was all but reluctant to hear Ianto's problems, she loved her brother and did - in fact - find his life interesting, "Was it that Jack bloke?"

"Yeah… we were playing Truth or Dare. The question he asked me drove me wild - I very nearly told him that I l-l…" Ianto cut himself off and sighed

"Oh, Ianto! What did he ask?"

"I don't think I should be discussing that with my sister - thank you very much!"

"You can tell me anything. You know that, Yan!"

"Fine!" Ianto took a deep breath "He asked me how big my… y'know was… except he wasn't so modest!" Ianto could hear Rhiannon splutter with laughter

"And you _told_ him!?"

"No! I told him… I said… All I said was 'You'll have to see for yourself' and I don't know why I said it!"

"You _actually_ said that?" Rhiannon paused "Oh my God. Yan, isn't it about time you told him?"

"Okay… I'll tell him tomorrow. I love you. Bye!" Ianto hung up and tried to sleep and dream about Jack…

______________________________

"D'ya think he's alright? That was a little mean." Gwen was smiling, even though she thought it was harsh on Ianto to embarrass him so publicly.

"He'll be fine. He always is!" Owen was still spluttering with laughter

"I feel terrible." Tosh nodded at Gwen. Jack wasn't talking and his facial expression was constantly changing.

"You okay, Jack?" Gwen smiled at him

"I don't know… I don't know why I had to ask that. Do you think he knows… I mean thinks… I, uh, have a teeny-tiny crush on him?" Jack was looking at the floor

"You _what_!?" Owen spat out his coffee

"Are you sure, Jack?" Gwen lightly touched his shoulder

"Yes, I'm sure!" Jack snapped. "I…"

"You need to tell him." Tosh stood up.

"You can all go home… I've got it covered." Jack nodded.

Once they had left both Jack and Ianto could not sleep with the thoughts of the other man running through there head.


	2. Chapter 2

Ianto arrived in work early. Not unusual for him, yet today it was different. Ianto had left his diary. His diary was on Jack's desk. His diary contained his thoughts on a certain Captain Jack Harkness. He walked over to Jack's office, not looking where he was going, trying to build up his courage. Ianto walked into the door, the fact the loud bang and the 'Ouch!' he had let out hadn't attracted any attention, he decided it was safe for him to walk in and grab his journal.

"Jack?" He called out, checking if he was there. No reply. He carried on walking. Once he reached the desk he saw Jack, he was asleep with a pen still in one hand, the other hand rested on a black book. "_My diary!"_ Ianto gasped, gently lifting Jack's arm and snatching his diary then accidentally dropping it.

"Ianto?" Jack mumbled sleepily, lifting his hand to rub his eyes

"Uh… morning! Late night?" Ianto smiled, seeing Jack struggle to get and helping him

"No. Not late - confusing and rather… funny!" Jack smirked

"Confusing?" Ianto tilted his head and smiled softly at Jack

"It doesn't matter," Jack paused and held Ianto's arms, "I owe you an apology. I shouldn't have embarrassed you. But… I did want to ask the question _badly_. Yet I have the answer now!" Ianto's eyes widened and he started to exit the room, embarrassed and flustered "The measuring tape never lies, Ianto!" Jack called after him. Ianto cringed.

____________________________________________________

Tosh and Gwen were discussing Jack and Ianto's relationship when Jack stumbled in, laughing.

"What's the joke?" Gwen smirked, raising an eyebrow

"You really shouldn't have asked that…" Tosh muttered

"I just really embarrassed Ianto!" Jack spluttered

"Jack!" Gwen frowned at him for a second, then smiled again.

"Couldn't help it!" Jack held up his hands

"Jack… that is no way to treat the guy you like!" Tosh scolded

"Sir… can I talk to you?" Ianto smiled nervously at Jack

"Sure!" Jack turned to face him, flashing one of his charming smiles, making Ianto's breath get caught in his throat.

"In private?" Ianto cringed

"oooOOOooo!" The girls teased

"Shut up…" Jack said, eyes wide.

Once in Jack's office - all alone - Ianto nervously fiddled with his tie

"What did you want, Ianto?"

"Um… Well… right. I left my diary here and um… dropped it this morning. Do you know where it is?" He was blushing and his eyes were seeminlg glued to the floor

"Yup!" Jack bounded over to his desk excitably and got the small book from his draw, he handed it to Ianto

"Why were you keeping my diary in your desk?" Ianto smirked with one eyebrow raised

"Safe keeping. You never know what kind of _monster_ will come in and read it!" Jack laughed nodding in the direction of the room Gwen and Tosh were in.

"Thank you, sir!" Ianto giggled

"Look, you want to leave? I mean… there's nothing interesting going on and you do need your sleep…"

"Thanks, Jack." Ianto smiled at him and gave him a quick hug before scurrying home.

__________________________________________________________

Ianto reached his tiny - or _cosy_ as he liked to say - flat. He lay down in his bed with his diary still in his hand. He started to flick through it and on the pages where he spoke of feelings for Jack notes came flying out. He read them.

'_I never knew you really _did_ like the coat! I remember meeting you so well, it makes me smile when I remember. And it makes me smile knowing I still see you every day x'_

He read a few more:

'_I am so glad I could help with the whole… Lisa thing. I still feel it's my fault - though I'm happy you're getting over it and I'll always be happy to help x'_

'_I had no idea Ianto… I'm really glad you feel like that. I like you in a beneficial way too! Jack x (By the way that is a _very_ cute way of putting it!) xxx_'

Ianto gasped and a large smile spread across his face as he read the last note over and settled into a deep, content sleep. Whilst over at the Hub Jack felt a smile grow - he didn't know why. Jack just felt like things were going his way.


End file.
